Another Brother
Brother From Another Mother “Ever wondered if your father had any other kids?” my mother asked very curiously. “Yeah” I replied. “But I never asked about them because I figured he would have told me.” I added. “Well he does, you have a 10 year old little brother who’s name is Travon,” She told me. Suddenly a shocked look appeared on my face. “I’ve known about him since he was born, I just thought that you were to young to understand. I thought you would have questions like why you weren’t able to see him like you were the rest of your brothers and sisters. So I never mentioned him to you.” As I sat across from my mother at the round brown table in my living room, I couldn’t even look at her. I couldn’t believe I had another brother and that she never even attempted to tell me. My mom knew about my little brother for a while now. I wondered over and over again why she didn’t ever tell me. I figured there had to be a reason deeper than what she had given me. Maybe because she knew how I’d react towards the situation. She knew I’d have a bunch of questions and be really confused about the whole thing. I guess she figured that when she was exposed to the fact of me having another brother it just wasn’t a good time to let me know just then. I started thinking about a bunch of different thoughts. I had tons of questions such as, would he like me? Would he accept me as his brother? A bunch of different thoughts raced through my mind. When my mother suggested that maybe we should meet each other I became nervous and I hesitated before I was able to answer her. I should have been excited to have another brother. I have a good relationship with both my other two brothers. We fight and argue and things like that but that’s what all brothers do. I like being around them, mainly my older brother because I feel like I could do whatever I want or say whatever I feel to anyone. Having an older brother makes you feel secure and I also like having a little brother to make them feel secure. Though for some reason I was not excited at all. I was scared and extremely nervous. I had millions of questions, so I came to the conclusion that if I wanted any of my questions answered I would have to take the step to meet my brother. I told my mother yes, id meet him. As me, my mother, my aunt, and younger brother and sister stepped into the thin narrow hallway, with yellow painted walls I could feel myself shaking. I knocked on their large grey door three strong times. “Travon, there here, they finally made it.” Someone yelled from inside of the house. As the door flew open, there before us stood a short brown skin lady, wearing long grey sweats, a short white tank top and mismatched socks. With a really large smile on her face she told us that she was Travon’s mother Shelly. She talked for about five minutes straight about how happy she was that we finally made it to the house. She asked us many questions, too many to answer all at once. She asked questions like did we get lost, or did we have any trouble finding the building. She was so excited to see us, that she didn’t even invite us in immediately. It was a very long but warm welcome, her hospitality made me feel a little less uneasy. My brother had a friend over, so that’s why I didn’t see him right away. Once he finally came out of his room, my emotions shifted once again. It was the first time I saw him in my entire life, he was like a stranger to me but at the same time he was still my brother. I quickly became uneasy again, as he walked into the room in a baggy sky blue Roc-A-Wear sweat suit because I started thinking what was I going to say. I didn’t know what to say and looked so innocent and shy that I knew he wasn’t going to say first. So before any more time was wasted I had decided to say something. I wasn’t exactly sure what I was going to say but I was going to say something. Then the moment I was about to make an attempt to say whatever came to mind first, my aunt interrupted and sarcastically said “Wow you two must really be happy to see each other; you just have so much to say.” That comment killed my entire mood about speaking. I felt that my aunt’s comment was very unnecessary. I couldn’t understand why she felt the need to say that. That comment made me so angry. It had killed the vibe in the room completely. I’ve always hated my aunt’s sarcastic comments and she knew this. She knows exactly how to upset me at the right times with those remarks. I think everyone in the room could see on my face that my aunt didn’t make the situation any better whether she thought she did or not. A few seconds after the remark I put my hand on top of my head and took a couple of steps back away from everyone. That’s when my mom stepped in and told my aunt to be quiet and give us time. My little brother asked if I was alright but it looked like he found everything interesting, judging by the small smirk on his face. His mother told him that I was fine and then suggested that we go in his room and talk while her my mom and aunt catch up on things. I spent a while talking to my brother but we wasn’t really talking about the things that I was so curious about. He told me how he liked school and how he likes some girl named Mya and things like that. I couldn’t ask him questions like did he like me or anything because he barely even knew me, and I knew that over time I would be able to tell. Finally my mother asked if I was ready and I had said yes. When we came out of the room I heard my aunt and Shelly talking. “I feel so relieved that these two knuckle heads finally met one another.” My aunt said in a jokingly matter,” You know something; my youngest daughter is having a birthday party on Saturday she’s turning nine. Travon should come and get to meet the rest of the family.” My aunt added in. My brother’s mom had a really excited expression on her face as she told my aunt that that would be great and Travon would really like that. I had mixed feelings about him coming to the party. It wasn’t that I was ashamed of him or anything like that; it was just that I figured it would be very strange for me. All those people, and family members who I’ve know all my life and who know all of my family would be wondering who Travon was. Then it would get really strange when I would tell them that Travon is my brother and that I’ve known him for only about a week and we’ve only had a few conversations together in our entire lives. Though at the same time I wanted people to know that he was my brother. I wanted to show him off. I wanted everyone to see how well I can take care of my brother. Everyone knew that I would love to have another little brother. I knew that people would think he was a cool ten year old. His style, the way he walked and talked and dressed they would be surprised that he was only ten. At that point I made up my mind that I wanted him to come to my cousin’s party with me. It was a week away and since it was a little kid’s party anyway I thought my brother would have a good time there, by fitting in with the other kids his age. At the party me and my brother connected really well. There wasn’t anyone else there my age only my cousins and there friends so I spent most of that time introducing my brother to everyone and spending time with him. At first everyone did wonder who was the little boy I was hanging around with the entire time. But I had let my brother meet everyone there so by the end of the party everyone knew who he was, that he was my little brother from my dads side.